zarvok_continuityfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis City
Genesis City (once known as the city-state of Verdandes)''' '''is a massive coastal city, known as the federal capital of the Zarvok Federations, along with it being it's planetary capital on the planet Mobius. It is located on the continent Downunda, near Fort Zarvok and Tashiyki Village. Being the capital of the Zarvok Federations, the city has a massive sphere of Zarvokian culture and technology, while housing many Mobians, Humans, and Overlanders, who are able to live in co-existence, despite past Mobian - Overlander hostilities. History Origins Genesis City was originally known as Verdandes, which would be apart of the Hidden City Initiative back in the twenty-first century of Earth's history in the face of a Xorda invasion. Built in secret and out of view to be self-sufficient, Verdandes was able to be spared the destruction of most of the planet's population from the Xorda's attack on Earth that inevitably came, which a fraction of the human population managed to escape to. As the centuries went by, the city-state was able to withstand the many Days of Fury throughout the planet that was now renamed Mobius, and along with it, their Human populace. They would even come to withstand the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds. Interaction with Mobian Societies With the rise of the now evolved Mobians, the human populace of Verdandes would mostly keep to themselves, refraining from getting involved into the affairs of the Echidnas, as well as the Forgotten War. However, as Mobian Societies were becoming more prominent, the human populace began to open themselves to some of the Mobians, allowing for some to venture out and co-establish Tashiyki Village with some Mobians in prosperity, while some Mobians even came to live inside the city itself. United Federation City-State Eventually, Verdandes would come into contact with several of the surviving cities from the Hidden City Initiative. In time, the collection of cities would come to form the United Federation, and by extension it's armed forces: the Guardian Unit of Nations. Along with the many other cities, Verdandes would be self-governing, with their ruler acting as a representative to a new council that was headed by the United Federation's president. Now having a new federal government and their armed forces to back them up, Verdandes became more capable in defending itself, including from threats such as Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire. Eventually, the city-state would become apart of the G.U.N Downunda Garrison as the United Federation's influence began to spread at prominent levels. The city-state, under the order of the president, would also abstain from the Great War that occurred on Westside Island. Revolution New Management Cyber Attack Black Arms Invasion Points of Interest Electrostern Corporations Headquarters Genesis City Hall Genesis Stadium First and Second Genesis City International Spaceports Naval Port Military Garrison Breeze Media Building Although not the company's main headquarters, Breeze Media has a corporate office building within downtown Genesis City that manages the distribution and manufacture of products within Zarvok's territories on Downunda. Category:Location Category:Cities Category:Zarvok Federations Category:Official User: Joshua the Hedgehog's Work